Victorian
by muhXcookkie
Summary: Sasori is a very rich and popular man, Deidara is poor and highly respected among the lower class citizens. Set around the 1850's.
1. Thief?

I've been taught never to talk to them. I was higher, more gifted than those populating the lower class of society. I never knew why though. Was there something so wrong about not being in class colonized by the selfish and snobby? I doubt it. Yet I can't seem to act respectful to them. I'm rude; like my parents. My grandmother is a different story however. She can find it in herself to respect everyone; even those that anger her so much. My name is Sasori Akatsuna. I'm part of the selfish and snobby, even though I wish not to be…

~*~

Sasori stood elegantly next to his mother as he had does all his life. He listened to the useless chatter, half zoned out. An intense shriek pierced the ballroom. A crowd gathered around the foyer to the garden. The guards were bringing a woman back into the lavish room and sat her down into one of the numerous chairs. Sasori began walking over. When he was close enough, Sasori notices that that the woman had thin, red-transparent liquor covering her. Presumably wine.

"Lady Elaina." Sasori looked at the distressed woman with a soft, bored expression. "Please, tell me what happened."

nowhere! He snatched my purse and threw my glass of champagne all over me! Look at my poor hair!"

Sasori disregarded the last part. "I think you still look as beautiful as you always do." The redhead put on a warm, forged smile. Elaina's cheeks flushed. "I'm sure the guards will want to get further information from you so that we can apprehend this crook. Is that alright?" Elaina nodded. "I'll also send for Chantal; I'm sure you'd like a change of clothing." With that, Sasori left the woman and began walking over to one of the few friends he had among the nobles; Chantal.

Chantal was the daughter of the Édith Magali, a renowned designer of high-end apparel. Unlike most other wealthy females, Chantal wasn't so snobby.

"What happened?" A worried expression was played out on Chantal's face. "Is Elaina alright?"

"She's fine; just whining about her hair." Sasori said the last part quietly. "It seems that some man stole her purse."

"Was there anything in it?"

"Most likely. I didn't ask though."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Wait for a suspicious character report, and then investigate the lower-classmen. In the mean time, can you get Elaina a change of clothing?"

"Of course."

Sasori and Chantal departed.

~*~

A black Victorian-style streetlamp lit the road. Sasori's undone hair swayed roughly in the wind. He wore a dark brown trench coat that reached mid-thigh as his only protection against the nippy November wind. About half an hour ago, the suspicious person account was put into Sasori's trust, along with a location of interest.

'_9423. 9425. 9427.' _Sasori read the numbers off of the small houses until he got to 9431. The house was a dreary shade of light brown with discolored burgundy assets. He took in a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Get the damn door, Deidara! I told you not to have people over this late!" A sharp female voice greeted Sasori.

"Don't tell me what to do, this is my house!" The door opened, revealing a tall blonde man wearing baggy pants and no shirt. He looked Sasori up and down. "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"…Sure?"

"…" Sasori sighed impatiently. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, yah sure." Deidara stood aside.

The house was almost the same as outside; dull and boring. While Sasori's house would've been well lit and the walls and floor would seem to be glowing, Deidara's was covered in dust and had a very depressed feel.

"Who was at the door?!" The woman from before called out from one of the rooms connected to the hallway. She was unseen, but a faint light was illuminating from the room.

"It's for me!" Deidara called back calmly. He turned to Sasori and said, "Please excuse my mother, she gets pretty cranky at night."

Sasori was impressed by how polite the blonde was. "You live with you mother?" Sasori mentally slapped his forehead. That question was very personal. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that."

Deidara gave a sleepy chuckle. "Nah, it's okay, and yes, I do." Deidara explained as he led his guest down stairs. "She used to live in the retirement home, but I couldn't afford to send any more money for her. So what is it you want to ask me?"

Sasori didn't hear the question for he was too fascinated by the room. Like upstairs, the room was a light shade of grey, but the walls were adorned with paintings, pastel drawings, and sketches of people, animals, and scenery. What really caught his attention, however, was that one of the pictures was of Chantal, and it was beautiful!

"Like it?" Deidara asked grinning.

"Yes. I know her."

"Chantal Magali, she has a nice smile."

Sasori nodded slowly. "It's stunning. You're quite the artist."

A light blush claimed the blonde. "Thanks."

"I didn't mean to embarrass you." Sasori said with a chuckle, which, in turn, made Deidara blush even more.

"Y-you had a question for me?"

"Oh yes, I do."

"About the robbery, correct?"

Sasori looked at Deidara surprised. "How…how do you know. Did you-?"

"No, no!" Deidara put his hands up in defense. "Word travels fast; poor or otherwise."

The redhead nodded. "So, any word on who did it?"

Deidara sighed and plopped down on one of the awfully plush cushions laid about on the floor, but said nothing.

"Sounds like a yes?"

"I might, but I couldn't…" The blonde's sentence trailed off at the end.

"I'm willing to make it worth you wild. You could send you mother back to the retirement home, never have to work again-"

"I don't want your money."

Sasori grew impatient. The answer was right in front of him, but the blonde was sealed tightly. "Then what do you want?"

"You too not make me answer that question."

"Just tell me!" Sasori snapped. "You _can _remain anonymous."

"I'm not going to tell you." Sasori turned away, but Deidara knew that the redhead was angry beyond belief. "But I might be able to help."

With that Sasori looked back. "How so?"

"I'll get back the purse but…I won't tell you who stole it, or where that person is."

Sasori sighed. _'It sounds like that's the only way I'm going to get the purse, but I'd much rather capture the thief.'_

"Sasori, what other option do you have?" Deidara asked with a smug grin on his face.

"…Fine. I'll be back in two days, got it?"

Deidara nodded and stood back up.

~*~

"Sasori!"

The redhead turned around only to see Chantal running towards him. "Yes?"

"So how'd it go?"

Sasori raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"With the purse?"

"Oh yes, I think I might be able to get it back."

"Really? That's wonderful!" Chantal clasped her hands together. "What about the guy?"

"No clue."

"You didn't find him?"

"No, but I did find someone that can get it back."

"Really? What's in it for him?"

"Nothing."

"What!"

Sasori shrugged and leaned against the wall in the corridor of his house. "He said that he didn't want my money."

"Sounds too good to be true."

"Maybe, but even the police couldn't find this guy. I don't think I'll have much luck elsewhere."

"Well…yah, but it still sounds…you know…" Chantal was at a loss for words.

"I understand, but still; he's all I've got."


	2. Before Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ (Property of Masashi Kishimoto)

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want any reward." Sasori asked the blonde as he stood gazing at the newest picture added to Deidara's gallery. It was a picture of a young girl, about five, poking a pond with her finger, and a small Koi fish swimming away.

Deidara chuckled lightly. "No thanks."

"Well then, at least let me treat you to dinner."

"Dinner?" The blonde questioned being caught off guard by the question.

Sasori smirked. "Yes, dinner."

"No…no I can't."

"Why not?"

Deidara's voice dropped down into a whisper. "Isn't that bad for your reputation? Isn't that why you wanted to meet at night?"

Sasori shook his head. "I hardly think my "image" can be tarnished by any matter, and the reason I want to meet you at night is because if we're caught, then you'll be considered the purse snatcher."

Deidara nodded, though not fully convinced. "I still don't know…"

"Alright, then it's settled."

"What?"

Sasori began walking up the stairs leading to the front door of the blonde's house. "Chantal will pick you up; and don't forget to bring the purse."

~*~

The cool night air tickled Deidara's face as he sat patiently on the steps leading up to his run-down house; his blond hair flowed lightly in the breeze behind him and the moon gave him a fair, elegant look.

A black horse-drawn carriage stopped in front of his house. The red, velvet curtain was pulled back to reveal Chantal, who waved friendly at him. Deidara got up and walked over. The carriage driver opened the shiny door and bowed to dawn to the blonde.

"Hello Deidara." Chantal smiled at him after he sat down.

"Hello to you too, Lady Chantal."

She giggled. "You don't have to be formal until dinner."

"I'm guessing it won't be just me and Sasori?"

"No." Sympathy laced her delicate voice. "I'll also be joining and the owner of the purse. Some other people will come as well."

"Great." Deidara commented sarcastically.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad."

'_Of course not.' _Deidara thought sadly.

~*~

Deidara watched as Chantal went through a set of clothes one of her butlers brought her for Deidara.

"None of these are you!" She grumbled.

"It's okay I can where any-"

"No Deidara, you can't wear just anything. Image is everything." There was a slight knock on the door. A thin, scrawny maid scampered in holding a dark turquoise dress. She handed it to Chantal, whom smiled and gave a quiet "thank you." She turned to Deidara. "Can you hold this please?"

Deidara nodded and took the dress. The blonde turned to the large full-body mirror and held the dress up to himself, only trying to get a better view of it. It was gorgeous!

"That's it!"

Deidara turned to Chantal. "What's it?"

"You can wear a dress!"

Deidara grimaced. "No."

"Why not? I think it'll look fine. Not to mention, it'll probably be better for _his _image." Chantal sneered.

Deidara thought of Sasori. "But…" He held up the dress again.

"Not this one though. It's too short and the wrong color. Not to mention it's my dress."

"Yah, because I totally want your dress." Deidara rolled his eyes.

~*~

'_The Grand Dining Room. Truly beautiful.' _Sasori thought as he looked around the newly- built room.

"Akasuna!"

The redhead turned around. "Uchiha."

* * *

Hehe, cliff hanger! Also, If I was willing to do requests, would you want one?


End file.
